Roof top
by Coffeeskater
Summary: slight Au for the events after Max gets Kate to step away from the ledge. (marshfield fluff)


She clings to you, fingers trembling as they grasp onto your hoodie, her whole body shaking as she cries against you. You hold her head to your chest and pull her closer to you with your other hand. She shudders and you can't tell if it's from the cold or anguish so you pull her impossibly closer, trying to warm her. She sobs your name brokenly and you swipe away her tears with your thumb and hush her gently, fighting back tears of your own.

The door to the roof slams open and she flinches and whimpers. You tighten your hold protectively and look up through your lashes to see Madsen standing there, disbelief and relief written all over his face. He says something that you don't really hear but makes Kate whine so you curl your thin arms around her tighter, pull her into your lap even farther and snarl, the primal part of you demanding you protect the girl in your arms at all costs. He raises his hands, palms out in a placating gesture and your mouth relaxes but your hold doesn't. He says there's an ambulance waiting, that you two need to get out if the rain. As much as you loathe him you know he's right.

You look down and Kate is looking up at you with wet green eyes but her face is so trusting and there's a flicker of strength in her eyes. She slides from your lap and you help her stand. She glances nervously at Madsen, holding the door open for you both so you grab her hand and tangle your fingers together. You press your nose to the side of her face and kiss her temple, promising you won't leave her side until they pry you away kicking and screaming. Her lips quirk up for the briefest of moments but you take it as a victory and slowly lead her back inside, away from the ledge and off the roof.

As soon as you step back out of the dorm and onto the front lawn people rush forward and you automatically step in front of her, arm out to keep them away. She flinches and presses against your back, a soft sound of anguish slipping from her lips. You glare at everyone and you feel some slight relief when Dana forces her way to the front of the crowd and start pushing them away and giving you some space. You catch her eye and smile slightly and she nods before continuing to keep people away.

Madsen leads the way to the front of the school where an ambulance is waiting. Kate squeezes your hand nervously and you squeeze back. A woman EMT approaches and speaks softly to you both explaining what's about to happen. Kate clings to your arm and with watery eyes and a broken voice asks if you can come with her. You automatically pull her into a hug, holding her close while she trembles. The EMT smiles softly and nods, saying that you can come with her. Her words sooth Kate enough for her to pull away from you. She leads you both to the ambulance and she asks Kate to take a seat and promises they'll take good care of her. She keeps a firm grip on your hand while she talks. The paramedic says she's going to give Kate a needle, a drug to help calm her and Kate's grip on your hand becomes vice like. You move to sit beside Kate and block her view of the paramedic. You cup her cheek with one hand and gently take her wrist and extend it behind you to the paramedic before letting it go and cupping her other cheek. You tell her to focus on you and only you. You meet her eyes and smile before promising her that everything's going to be okay. She smiles briefly before it drops and she flinches. She draws her wrist to her chest and the paramedic tells you both to just try and relax and you'll be at the hospital soon.

The doors to the ambulance close and you can hear the engine start. Carefully you take her wrist and pull it to your lips, kissing the spot the needle pricked her. She blushes but smiles and it's the first full smile you've seen from her in what feels like years. It makes you want to cry but you bite back your tears.

The ride to the hospital is quick and once you arrive you know you're going to be separated. The ambulance begins to slow and you hug her right and promise as soon as you're able to see her again you will. She's nervous and chews her lip but nods. You give her one last squeeze before the doors open and you're forced to separate. You kiss her forehead, an affectionate gesture that takes you both by surprise but you smile and let go and let yourself be lead into a waiting room.

Now that you're on your own you let yourself break down into tears, sobbing in sheer relief. Kate almost died and you barely managed to save her. You take deep breaths to calm yourself down. Kate's alive and she's going to be okay, you promised her and you'll die before you break that promise. You relax back against the plastic chair you're in and close your eyes. You've had a long day of watching your friends die and you're ready to drop. Your last conscious thought before you fall asleep is of Kate grabbing your hand as you yank her off the roof. You fall asleep with a slight smile.


End file.
